Picture Perfect!
by Redaholic
Summary: Sakura wants to have a picture with Sasuke. He didn't agree but it just happened that they got a picture together. The genres are romance & humor, though it's not really that funny. Read all of it to know the whole story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I do, then Sasuke and Sakura is already married. **

**Summary : Sakura wants to have a picture with Sasuke. He didn't agree but it just happened that they got a picture together. Read all of it to know what really happened.**

The pink-haired kunoichi was planning to have a picture with her raven haired boyfriend (by a photographer), since it's free for that day only. She giggled, because of thinking that she'll have a picture together with the Uchiha.

She saw him walking by himself at the corner, looking around, maybe finding something, or someone that might be...HER! She ran through him and jumped at him! They fell off the ground.

"What the f..!" the onyx-eyed boy said. (He didn't know who did that).

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" the jade-eyed girl shouted cheerfully- while the two of them slowly stood up.

"Why did you do that?" He said with a bit annoyed voice and at the same time, blushing a bit.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun! Hehehehe, I was just happy to see you."

"Hn." They both started walking. Sakura held his hand.

"Uhhh..Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Is it ok if I hold your hand?"

"You're already holding it."

"Ok. Umm, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Will you go with me right now? There's a free picture taking today. And I want the two of us alone to have a picture together!"

"Uggh..no."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate it."

"Why do you hate it?"

"I don't know, I just hate it!"

"Oh come on Sasuke, please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASEEE!"

"NOOO!"

"PLEASE!"

"You can't force me, Sakura! If I said no, then NO!"

"Oh there's the photographer! Let's go Sasuke!" She pulled him with her to meet the photographer.

"Whatthef*ck! Stop pulling me! I said no!"

"Oh come on, Sasuke! It's free!"

"Still no!"

"Yes!"

"Ughhhhh."

Sakura's request was granted. They both took a picture together. On the picture, Sakura was hugging Sasuke's arm with a grin, while Sasuke looks so annoyed and blushing. After few minutes, Sakura grabbed the picture from the photographer. She let her boyfriend to look at the picture.

"Look Sasuke! We're so cute together!" He blushed a bit when he saw the picture. His girlfriend looks so gorgeous in the picture(He didn't look at his face, just her girlfriend)! While Sakura's being so noisy and being so annoying(she's so crazy about having a picture together with Sasuke), Sasuke grabbed the picture from her hand and put it to his pocket. He walked away from his noisy girlfriend. Sakura was shocked.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun! That's mine! Give that back to me! Wait up!" She ran away so she could walk together with her boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun! Give me the picture!" she said pouting but with very cute face.

"Hn."

"What do mean by your 'hn'? Give me the picture! That's mine! If you want one, let's ask the photographer for another one!"

"Do it on your own."

"What?"

"I said, do it on your own."

"How could I do that by myself? Let's go together! Let's get a picture taking again!"

"No."

"Oh come on! If you don't like to, then give the picture back to me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like the picture."

"I thought you don't like to have picture with me? Then why won't you give it back to me?"

"Hn."

"Will you stop 'hning!' Sasuke!"

"Hn!"

"What the hell! Stop that!"

"Hn."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No."

"Then stop saying that!"

"Hn."

"WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf!"

''You're so annoying."

"You're the annoying one,Sasuke! Grrr! Hmmmp! If you don't give the picture back to me and not stop saying 'hn', I will break up with you!"

"Hn. I know you can't do that."

"Oh yes I can!And I'm doing it right now! I am breaking up with...mmmmm!" Sasuke kissed her deeply. They both blushed at the same time. After the kiss, Sasuke looked at her eyes,leaning his forehead at hers. Sakura was shocked and can't believe that Sasuke kissed her for the first time.

He smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

"By the way, did you just say you are breaking up with me?"

"Huh? When did I say that? Just kiss me again." Then he kissed her again.

_**THE END!**_

**Author's note : Okay, I'm so sorry if it's lame(This is my first One-shot) and if there's an error in my grammar. I'm not really great at speaking English because It's not my native language. If you saw any errors in my grammar, please tell me so I could change it. Please review and give me some tips! Thank you. Anyways, hope you like it!**


End file.
